


what to do when we don't

by Caralha_Sama



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caralha_Sama/pseuds/Caralha_Sama
Summary: It's just a synopsis, but whoever wants to create a more elaborate fanfic about them can feel at ease.jaskier lost his voice, and something else happened.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 8





	what to do when we don't

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! and here I explain that the initial idea was just a synopsis. but whoever wants to create a better elaborated fanfic about it, feel free.

Write a fic about Geralt and Jaskier. But not anything, it has to be one where the jaskier loses - magically - his voice after geralt has argued with him.

Then, after a while, Geralt finds Jaskier, to apologize in his unique language. And he starts to wonder why he hasn't said a word since he saw him at that inn.

Then he asks the jaskier why he is so quiet, and then he smells strange around the bard. It was ..... sadness mixed with pain.

“Jaskier, what happened?” Sitting in front of the Bard, Geralt asked.

The entire time the wizard was there, Jaskier looked at him, but said nothing. Those blue eyes looked at him with giant sadness.

Then the Wizard, making use of his vision, saw what had happened to his friend Jaskier.

..........

Even though he didn't know why he did it, he found himself taking Jaskier to Yennefer. I was wondering if she could help Jaskier.

Arriving where they had agreed to meet, Yennefer asked him to put him down, and started using his magic to see what the bard's problem was.

She was surprised when she found out what it was, and with a worried face, she turned and saw that Geralt had the same worried face.

\- He was bewitched to not be able to speak anymore. It is an ancient spell, hardly anyone knows the language in which it is spoken. And he has signs of not having eaten in weeks.

“Is there anything you can do for him?” Geralt knelt beside the unconscious body.

\- No. I can't, but you can.

\- How?

\- I don't know, there's just something very strong pointing out that you, Geralt, are his salvation.

\- And how the fuck did this shit happen?

\- Don't swear, there's a child in the place.

\- Which child, Yennefer? Where did you get a child from?

\- this is the child - he said pointing to jaskier.- he is the child that we need to care for and protect.

Geralt looked at her as if she had turned into one of the worst monsters he has ever fought.

\- you're kidding right?

\- Unfortunately not. This is a side effect of the spell. And it affects those who are currently with him, only with the difference that we will start treating him in a more "loving" way.

\- In short, we are FUCKED.


End file.
